Creating Custom Interface Service
This is a sample exercise for creating a service in Service Request Management to log a Change Request from an advanced (custom) interface service. Create the form This form will be what the user sees when requesting the service from the SRM interface. In Developer Studio, open the form SRS:AdvancedInterface_WithBackendMapping and do a "Save As", giving it a new name that references your SRD. (Example: SRS:AdvancedInterface_AddASite) Change the alias of the form to the service name. Associate the workflow #In developer Studio, on the Left Nav, right click on "Working Lists" and create a working list for the form "SRS:AdvancedInterface_WithBackendMapping" #Open the working list and sort by object type #Select all Active Links (about 60) and add them to the new form #Select all Active Link Guides (about 8) and add them to the new form #Select all Filters (2) and add them to the new form Register the new form Application Administration Console --> Custom Configuration tab --> Service Request Management --> Advanced --> Configure Advanced Interface data (Form: SRS:CFGAdvancedInterface) * Give the template a name * Select the new form * Save Create the Change Template Application Administration Console --> Custom Configuration tab --> Change Management --> Template --> Template Create the AOT #Application Administration Console --> Custom Configuration tab --> Service Request Management --> Application Configuration --> Define Appication Object Template #Company: Company Name #Type: Template #Name: (Name the AOT now. In this case, just use the name of the SRD. "Add A Site") #Summary: Same as Name, or more details if you are so inclined #Template Name: (Select the Change Template you created) #Add Target Data (Add at least Description and Detailed Description) Create the PDT Applications (Left Nav or Home Page) --> Service Request Management --> Service Catalog Manager Console --> Console Focus (Left Nav) --> Process #Click "Create" button #Name the PDT #From the Pallette, select AOT and drag it to the canvas #Click on the AOT on the canvas ##Define Properties ###Select AOT name ###Apply ##Define Variables ###Description (Process Input) ###Detailed Description (Process Input) ##Map Data ###Map each variable to itself for Input and Output Create the SRD Applications (Left Nav or Home Page) --> Service Request Management --> Service Catalog Manager Console --> Console Focus (Left Nav) --> Request Definition Note: You will need Catalog Manager permissions to complete this step. #Click "Create" button #Name the SRD in the Title field #Copy name to the Description field #Request Type = Standard #Advanced Interface Form: (Select the form you created) #Process Template: Click the "Select" button, select the PDT, then click the "Select" button on the dialog. #Effective Dates and Times: Select Now for the Start Date and some time in 2037 for the End Date. #Set Category 1, 2, & 3 #Save & Close Entitlements #Search for the SRD you just created and reopen it #Go to the Entitlements tab #Click "Add New Rule" button #People Qualification name: -Everyone- #Save to dismiss the dialog Publish the SRD #Set Status to "Request for Approval" #Save (Status should change to "Deployed") Write workflow to push any custom fields - or register fields #Add the App Request Instance Id (301366100) field to the new form you created #Write a filter that sets the new field against the value in the SRM:AppInstanceBridge record. Look up the record by SR Instance Id (301386700 - field exists on both forms). #Write Push Fields filter to push the custom fields using the App Request Instance Id. Note: You could alternatively register the fields to get around writing the workflow: Application Administration Console --> Custom Configuration tab --> Service Request Management --> Application Configuration --> Define Application Field Warning - Fields are reversed In the template AIF forms, the Save and Cancel buttons are reversed from the standard forms. It is a good idea to be consistent with the existing forms. Category:Service Request Management Category:ITSM Category:Examples Category:Customizations